Florence Moreau
"Swallowed in the sea" - Florence Moreau Florence Estée Moreau (18.juni - Rennes, Frankrike) ble plassert i Griffing og er en elev britisk med fransk bakgrunn ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun er gompefødt og har helt fra fødselen fått en ordenlig oppdragelse, fulgt i gode forbilders fotspor. Hun vil våge å påstå at den første tiden i hennes liv trolig var den beste – grunnet farens merkelige forsvinning da hun bare var fem år gammel. Hun har enda ikke funnet tilbake til mannen i sitt liv – hennes store forbilde – og ser ut til å leve på minnene av ham den dag i dag. Like etter hans mystiske fravær tar sted, flytter moren til Oxford, England, og Florence blir selvfølgelig med. På dette nye, ukjente stedet blir Florence raskt usikker – både på seg selv og andre, noe hun aldri har opplevd før. Selvtilliten svikter sakte, noe hun selv ikke merker, før brevet fra Galtvort plutselig kommer. Hun tar det som et hint på at noe er galt med henne, men er likevel villig til å ofre den slibrige tilværelsen i England mot noe annet. I fem år på Galtvort har hun vært så godt som usynlig. Før nå. Florence er singel og heterofil, men noen unntakk kan forekomme. Hun har som de fleste hatt noen få kjærester som barn, men ikke noe mer seriøst enn det, selv av de få forhold hun før har hatt på Galtvort. Mangel på forelskelse gjør at hun ikke ser vitsen, og synet på kjæresten blir som synet på en hvilken som helst annen person. Hun kunne aldri tenkt seg å være utro. Hvilken type person hun tiltrekkes av er vel litt forskjellig - det er ikke noe hun tenker så mye over. Personlighet og egenskaper thumb|leftFlorence er en beskjeden jente, som noen ganger kan virke litt fjern. Hun er alltid lojal og godhjertet. Modig, ironisk og mystisk er andre ord som beskriver henne. I starten av sitt første semester var det uklart for Florence hvorfor hun havnet i Griffing, men i senere tid har dette blitt mer og mer åpenlyst. As said er selvbildet hennes lavt, men det har steget noe de siste to årene, sammen med andre positive - og negative - egenskaper. I starten av et vennskap er hun beskjeden og viser null interesse, men når man først har lært henne å kjenne ser man at dette bare er en fasade. Kommer man dog for nære innpå henne prøver hun å snike seg ut av forholdet igjen, redd for å knytte seg med noe som mulig kan forsvinne. I mengden ser man henne knapt, dog humør og energi også styrer hennes entusiasme og handlinger. Det er verdt å nevne at hun også er anti-rasistisk og en homofils bestevenn – ja, det kan av og til også se ut som hun triver seg best i gutters selskap. Grunnet hennes gompeopphav er hun i tillegg til magi også sterkt knyttet til en rekke gompeting óg, som musikk. Hun elsker også følelsen av nostalgi. Utseende og stil thumbFlorence har grønne øyne, men noen ganger kan de virke noe grå på grunn av lysforholdene. En brunlig, nesten umerkbar brun linje krysser det høyre øyet fra bunn til iris. Hun er også nærsynt, men bruker linser og sjeldent briller. Munnen er smal og rød, male, overleppen er større enn underleppen. Hun har et ovalt formete ansikt med en lang panne som for det meste er dekket av panneluggen. Florence har som kjent en solbrun hudfarge, men det hater hun fordi hun alltid føler seg så skitten. Hun er cirka 1.60 høy, normal. Håret hennes er brunt med rødlige skjær, langt, og lang sidelugg. Det kan både være rett og krusete. Da hun var barn tenkte hun lite på sitt utseende, som barn flest, og dette synet endret seg saktere for Florence enn for de andre. Hun var den som startet sist med sminke, noe som dog de mørke øyenvippene ofte gav skjul på. Klesstilen var óg en annen enn nå, som for tiden er en litt ”rocka” stil - når hun ikke bruker Griffing-uniformen, selvfølgelig. Håndleddene er til enhver tid dekket av armbånd og smykker, men hun har nesten aldri noe rundt halsen, as a matter of fact, da den smålige frykten av kvelning styrer henne. Huden hennes har ikke lett for å få blåmerker, men hun får ofte arr, noe hun ikke er noe særlig fan av, og hun skjuler de hun får/har med store gensere eller bukser. Heldigvis falmer de nesten like raskt som de dukker opp. Annet Har vært utnevnt som prefekt. Tidligere Dunstan Purcell og Lucas Dylan Hill. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Gompefødt